The Gosh Me ?
by JyBLsKkJJlovers
Summary: Chap 1 .. Petualangan dalam mewujudkan mimpi .. akan kah bisa ketemu dengan YunjaeYoosuMin ? Cemont Baca aja ne


Author : sung jie riem

Cast : Yunjaeyoosumin , dan ane sendiri

Other cast : tiantian , yunsen dll

Genre : komedi ancur lebur

Annyeong readers .. Ane kembali dengan ep ep Yaoi , aka gak jelas soalnya ane berimajinasi dengan diri ane sendiri .. Suatu kolaborasi yang sangat menajubkan bukan !#readers muntah

Warning : Oce2 gak usah lama2 ni ep ep ane dapat. Dari khayalan tingkat tinggi , no tag typo bertebaran , alur gaje , feel gak dapet  
Jadi nikmatin aja , jangan lupa siapin tisu buat muntahan

.

.

.

.

In indonesia ..

Ckitttttt,, Bruakkkkkkkkkkkkk

Kecelakaaannn.. Kecelakaaannnn

Nguing nguing nguing ( ceritanya ambulan dateng )

"Hey kok tubuh ane melayang ?" Aku takjub melihat tubuhku yang tembus pandang dan melayang2

Setelah beberapa jam berfikir #plak! Beberapa menit aku baru tersadar

"Andweeeee ! Ane death !oh my god .. Oh my duckbutt !ane gak percaya ini.. Ane matii!"

PLaQQ !

"Aw appoyo .. "Aku mengelus2 kepalaku yang baru saja ditampol orang , aku menengok ke arahnya

"Heh nugu ! Beraninya tampol kepala orang ! Ayo minta maaf !"Seruku marah

Orang yang ane marahin cuma kedip2 doank , sok imut , sok sekseh

"Gak usah sok imut didepan ane .. Gak ngaruh , sapa lu hah?" aku tambah kesal

"Kamu itu yeoja tapi bawel minta ampun !" (Disini author eksis dulu ne )

"Bodo ! Ane mau bawel , mulut2 ane kagak pinjem punya you !" Jawab ku dengan gaya petentang petenteng

"Eh udah mati belagu you ! Ctakk..(Dia jentikin jari) yunsen come here !" Gayanya sok inggris

Wuuuuushhhhhh (tiba2 dateng angin topan skala 6 )

"Ada apa anda memanggil hamba tuanku Tiantian"

"Kau lihat yeoja didepan ku , dia udah mati , namanya Riem , dia kecelakaan dan jadi arwah gentayangan , sampai masa selesainya kau harus menjaganya , jangan sampai dia macem2 ama manusia " perintanya ama yang namanya Yunsen itu

Aku merengut tanda tak suka , emang ane anak kecil harus dijagain !

"Heh yeoja kenapa kau cemberut ,you tuh dah jelek tambah jelek !" Ujarnya ngejek

"Heh dasar namja gelo (a.k.a gila) ane ya biar jelek2 eksis tau !lagipula kenapa yang di perintahin ngejaga ane namja gak ganteng kaya dia sich ! Ane kan mau kaya Yunho DB5K itu lohhhh !" #ditabok pake panci

"Ah mau Yunho , Yunhee, Yunsen sama aja dah depan ичα Yun juga " jawabnya sante

"Idih gak sama kaleeeeeeeeeeeeeee .. Cakepan yunho, body ичα so perfecto, dance ичα bikin ngeces seember "ujarku lebay

"Ah bodo dah , yunsen jaga dia , kalau nakal tabok aja pake pecut roh " ujarnya sadisme

"Andweeeee ! " Jeritku kaya kecepit pintu

CLINGGGG !

Dia ngilang lo .. Hebat Prok Prok Prok !

"Heh you yang namanya Yunsen .. Ane kan punya impian sebelum ane mati yang belum ane wujudtin , ikut ane yuk .." Ajaku jail

"Boleh aja .. Asal jangan ganggu manusia ,,"

"Okrayy dokrayy" jawab ku seneng

"Apaan tuh okray dokrayy ?" Tanyanya cengok

"Okay !"Aku geleng2 kepala , kenapa pengawasku telmi bin oon sich ckckckkckc

"Baiklah sekarang kita kemana ?" Dia melihatku bingung

"Ayo kita naik busway .." Ajak ku

"Kenapa harus naik busway , melayang kan bisa !"

"Ane malas melayang , gak keren , naik busway aja ne, lagipula kan gratis "ujarku sekenanya

"Ayuk dah " dia nurutin apa mauku

.

.

.

Di dalam busway..

"Kita mau kemana ? " Tanyanya penasaran

"Udah jangan cerewet eoh .. Kita mau kebandara " jawabku enteng

"Ngapain kebandara ?" Ya ampun ni anak telmi banget sich

"Mau ngepel ! Lu bawel amat yak .. Kita mau jalan2 , karena kita arwah kan kita gratis naik pesawat !" Aku kesel ampe mau remes2 muka ичα

"Kenapa gak terbang ? Lebih cepat lebih akurat " jawabnya dengan tanpa dosa

"Kan ane bilang mau wujudtin mimpi ane ! Ane mau naek pesawat ampe tujuan ! Ngerti heum ! Dah diem , ato ane sumpel mulut you"

Kudengar dia ngomel2 gak jelas sendiri , ah masa bodoh , aku menikmati pemandangan yang tidak bisa kulihat selama masih hidup..

.

.

.

Dipesawat...

Ting tong ting tong  
"Pesawat korean airlines akan berangkat sebentar lagi , para penumpang harap segera naik .."

"Ayo cepat cepatttttt" aku menarik2 tangan Yunsen dengan cepat , tak peduli menyeret2 ичα

"Hos hos .. Jangan cepat2 riem , aku kehabisan napas " katanya dengan kembang kempis

Aku menghentikan lariku ..dan menatapnya bingung "sejak kapan arwah bisa napas ?"

"Oh ya lupa " jawabnya sambil nyengir

#gubrakkkkkk!

Kuseret lagi dia agar cepat2 masuk pesawat .. Aku begitu kagum dengan apa yang didalam ичα ( ndeso !)

Beberapa saat pesawat lepas landas .. aku dapat tempat duduk di VIP karena gak terlalu penuh penumpang ..nyaman bangettttt  
Yunsen pun kulihat seneng banget dan memain kan kursi maju mundur (lebih ndeso lagi)

"Heh yunsen gimana caranya bisa megang benda2 ? Aku dari tadi tembus terus"

"Kau harus konsentrasi penuh "

Beberapa menit aku mencoba tapi tak bisa2 akhirnya aku menyerah .. Gak lama kemudian aku tidur sambil ngorok (ckckkckkckc.. Kelakuan author)

.  
.

"Heh riem ! Bangun udah sampe " seru yunsen mengguncang2 kan badanku

"Oh sudah ya (lap iler dulu)nyem nyem.. Okay "

Tanpa ba bi bu aku langsung turun dari pesawat

"Welcomeeeeee Koreaaaaaa ! Uhuyyyyyy!"Seruku jingkrak2

"Trus sekarang kita kemana ?"Tanyanya penasaran

"Eh kemana ya ?eh kemana kemana kemana #plaQQ!"Aku bingung , baru aku sadari satu hal ,  
1. Aku gak lancar bahasa korea  
2. Aku gak tau alamat SMENT dimana?  
3. Aku gak tau apartemen emak jeje dimana ?  
4. Aku gak tau alamat cjes dimana ?  
kan gak bisa berkomunikasi dengan manusia yang masih hidup  
6. Aku gak tau harus naik apa sampe disana

Itu 6 hal #gubrakk !  
"Hwaaaaaaa yunsen baru ane sadar .. Ane gak tau Koreaaaa, jalan2 ичα , naik apa "seruku panik

Yunsen ? Pingsan mendadak !

"Heh yunsen jangan pingsannn !" Jeritku histeris sambil nampar pipi ичα bolak balik..akhirnya dia siuman ,,

"Terus bagaimana ini riem ?"

"Sebentar2.. " Aku mengedarkan pandangan dan menemukan sosok yang ku kenal (maksudnya aku kenal dia gak )

"Loh itu kan Taemin shinee , abis pulang jalan2 .. Ikuti aja nyuk kali aja dia ke Sment"

Aku yang tadinya lemah lunglai tak berdaya ,Dengan semangat 45 aku menyusul Taemin masuk ke mobil , aku ma yunsen cukup duduk dipojokan dengan tenang

"Hyung .. Kenapa aku merasa dingin ya ? "Tanya taemin ke manajernya

"Mungkin ac ичα terlalu dingin"

"Anniya .. Aku merinding , hawanya seram" ujar Taemin takut  
" Jinja , ah biasa aja , atau kau mau langsung pulang ke dorm aja ?" Tanya manajer taemin

Aku langsung teriak pake toa "andweeeeeee !"

Hump..humpp .. Ane dibekep ama si yunsen "diem riem nanti mereka bisa denger you"

"Hyung tadi sayup2 aku dengar suara .. Hiiiiii.. Sudah lah ke Sment aja aku mau latihan dance ama Boa nunna " ucap taemin sambil ngedar pandangan dan bergidik seram

"Puah ..puah , you abis makan pete ye ? Kok bau ичα acem2 gitu " kata ku kesal, melepaskan bekepan si yunsen

"Makanya jangan bawel , ane abis makan di warteg tadi pas dipanggil bos Tiantian , jadi lupa cuci tangan "

"Hoekssssssss" alhasil aku pingsan (eh becanda dink gak jadi :p)

Gak seberapa lama aku dan yunsen tiba di Sment ..langsung tanpa ba bi bu masuk ke dalam trus cari babe alias si Yunho , Yunnie ичα emak , bear ичα emak ,leader TVXQ always duonkkk !

Eh gak taunya aku papasan ama artis2 sment , mulai dari snsd , trax, suju , aku cuma cuek beibeh langsung gandeng yunsen cari2 duo HoMin muter .. Dari lante 1 ampe lante 25 , (emang sment sampe lantai berapa sich?#bodo dah orang imajinasi ini)  
Ternyata nihil , apa babe ada konser hari ini? Trus kapan pulang ? Masa aku ma yunsen harus tidur di sini ? Menggelandang? Oh nooooo..

"Krauk ..krauk.. Nyem nyem ..hyung kapan kau akan jelasin ke jae hyung?" Suara itu membuatku menoleh , seketika muka ku cerah , secerah matahari pagi , seindah pelangi #pretttttttt  
Aku melihat si jerapah a.k.a monster food a.k.a evil a.k.a kulkas #digorok minizer  
Iye iye para minizer ..ane ketemu changminnnnnnnn!

Ye ye ye ye mm eh itu disebelah ичα.. Hwaaaaaaaa babe unooo ..aku langsung nari india saking senengnya , untung aku arwah jadi gak kelihatan kalo mereka tau bisa koma mendadak

Aku merasa diawasi oleh seseorang , sesaat aku lupa kalo lagi bersama yunsen .. Aku menoleh dan cuma nyengir gak berdosa , dia hanya menggeleng2kan kepala ..

Rencana 1 . Ikut HoMin ampe dorm , ngintip mereka :3

Rencana 2. Ke coffecojjee yang katanya gak jauh dari situ dan nunggu emak

Aduh aku bingung !

Apakah author bisa wujudtin impianya ? Apakah rencana yang dipilih ?Dan bagaimana nasib mereka berdua selanjutnya ? Hanya ane yang tau hwakakakakkakakakkakakkakakkakakkak\

Review juseyo (o_O)


End file.
